clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Venture
Venture is a show on The Venture Channel about Robert Xavier Jacob, a man who is on a mission to try to kill the unfortunately immortal "Clip". In order to stop the kill able menaces Eris, "Gal", and "Wugger". But even the weakest of the super villains Eris could still kill Robert. Robert needs to gather two of his brothers, Terrence and Tyler, along with his smart companions, Florence and Vanessa. All of them are humans, does this NEED to have penguins? Characters Robert Xavier Jacob: The main character. Robert has all sorts of flaws. Robert is Gothic, emo, and rude, but setting all that aside, he is heroic, too the point he would sacrifice his life for his really huge crush, Florence. Robert hates his brothers, especially Tyler, who calls him Robbie(which annoys him). Robert never dies or even gets hurt throughout the show. Robert is 6 feet and 1 inch tall. He is voiced by Matt Lanter. Terrence Jacob: Robert's "butt" brother, who is drunk. Terrence is in love with Vanessa, despite them having large differences (Terrence is dumb, Vanessa is smart, Terrence does not know what a cogwheel is, Vanessa is a know it all for engineering). Terrence is 6 feet and 11 inches tall. He is voiced by Andy Roddick. Tyler Jacob: The handsome but childish brother of Robert. Tyler is shown drinking beer in very episode, but never gets drunk, unlike Terrence. Tyler but stone on a statue once. Tyler is 6 feet Tall. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Vanessa Ingrid: The "Hot Scientist" of the heroes. She is always shown building stuff with cogwheels but always fails. She learned her skills from Florence as Florence became a nurse and she had to teach her skills to her sister. Vanessa is 4 feet tall. She is voiced by Emily Alyn Lind(I ran put of god damn ideas, that is why!). Florence Ingrid: Former engineer and nurse. She met Robert who was in a hangover and she gave him a medicine to help him. He thought she was some sort of nurse and told his brothers this. Florence had to become a nurse do to this. Florence is somehow 8 feet tall. She is voiced by Sophia Bush. Trivia * Venture is NOT a pookie show. Venture would be rated TV-14-V/L/D. Violence is for the gore scenes(examples: Clip gets shot with a pistol, a lot of GREEN blood comes out; Eris gets crushed with an anvil with purple blood), Language is for the cursing (they say damn and hell), and Dialogue is for the innuendo references(lewd is said a lot, along with prude) * An 8 year old dies(Blip). * Gal dies by getting decapitated. * Robert, Terrence, and Tyler can not die or get hurt but they all happy. * Florence does not commit suicide. * Pengy Adults are paid to rerun Season 1 - 5. * Venture is also a movie and game series. * There are zombies in Venture.